heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Coleman
Jack Coleman portrays Noah Bennet in Heroes Reborn. Biography Jack Coleman is an accomplished actor, appearing in television, movies and Broadway as an actor and producer. He is a graduate of Duke University, the National Theater Institute at the Eugene O'Neill Theater Center in Connecticut and the Writers' Boot Camp in Santa Monica, California. His grandfather, Herbert Agar, won a Pulitzer Prize in history for "The People's Choice," about how Americans choose their president. Jack's sixth generation grandfather is Benjamin Franklin. He currently lives in Los Angeles with his wife and daughter. Jack's first major role was in the daytime soap opera Days of our Lives in 1981, however he gained notoriety in the role of "Steven Carrington", one of prime-time television's first openly gay characters, on the popular series Dynasty. In theater, he won a Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award for his performance in Bouncers, and an additional nomination for the play Stand-Up Tragedy. He married actress Beth Toussaint (of Dallas fame) in June 1996. Prior to Heroes, he landed a recurring role on the short-lived Stephen King series Kingdom Hospital as the character "Peter Rickman" in 2004. Jack also wrote, produced, and starred in the short film (and film festival audience favorite) Studio City. He also wrote the screenplay for Can't Help Falling. From 2011 until 2012, he played a recurring character, Bill Forbes, on the third season of the CW drama The Vampire Diaries in the episodes "The Hybrid", "The End of the Affair", "Disturbing Behavior", "The Ties That Bind" and "Bringing Out The Dead". In 2011, he appeared on the CBS drama Criminal Minds, playing Bill Rogers, a serial rapist, in the episode "Hope". On July 22, 2012, it was announced that Coleman is joining the fifth season of Castle as a new antagonist for Stana Katic’s character Kate Beckett. He has appeared in the episodes "After the Storm", "Recoil", "In the Belly of the Beast" and "Veritas" playing Senator William H Bracken. Jack Coleman joined USA’s Burn Notice as a recurring part of the USA Network drama’s truncated (13-episode) seventh and final season. He played Andrew Strong, a ranking CIA officer who has seen it all. Noble, but also obsessive at times, Strong is a relentless taskmaster who pushes Michael (Jeffrey Donovan) to do whatever it takes to complete the mission. In 2013, he played the closeted gay husband Daniel Douglas Langston of conservative Vice President Sally Langston on Scandal. Credits * Days of Our Lives (TV Series) '' * ''Dynasty (TV Series) '' * ''Nightmare Cafe (TV Series) '' * ''Oh Baby (TV Series) '' * ''Kingdom Hospital (TV Series) '' * ''The Vampire Diaries (TV Series) '' * ''The Office (TV Series) '' * ''Burn Notice (TV Series) '' * ''Scandal (TV Series) '' * ''Castle (TV Series) '' * ''The Tank (2017) Links * Twitter * IMDb Gallery Jack coleman1.png Jack coleman2.jpg Jack coleman3.jpg Jack coleman4.jpg Jack coleman5.jpg Jack coleman6.jpg Jack coleman8.jpg Jack coleman9.jpg JackColeman.jpg Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Images Category:Dark Matters